La Noche Es De Los Dos
by sangootaku18
Summary: Kagome, juega a "Atrevete" com sus amigos. Cuando le llega el turno, Miroku no puede resistir, decir lo que acabade pasar por su mente -Atrevete a pasar una noche entera con un completo desconocido ¿Y que mejor sitio que una discoteca para llevarlo a cabo? ESTO ES UN ONE-SHOT


-Sango...

-no me asustes Kagome

-te atreves a...

-venga dilo ya!- dijo la castaña

-Kag-chan vamos- dijo Rin

-vale, vale

-venga!- la dijo Ayame

-callaos, dejadla hablar- concluyo Miroku

-gracias...

-venga, continuad- dijo Koga

-Sango- dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos- te atreves a... besar a Miroku?

-que!- dijeron Rin y Ayame

-que?-dijo Sango

Miroku escupio su bebida

-que?

* estan enamorados mutuamente, no creo que Miroku sea tan tonto como para desaprovechar esta oportunidad...*

-que haces Miroku?

-solo es un besito Sanguito- la agarro de la cintura y la sento en su regazo

-Miroku...

El ojiazul se fue acercando a la sonrojada castaña

Todos, incluso Koga, estaban con una mirada espectrante fijada en ellos

Cada vez estaban mas cerca, hasta que Miroku, rompió la poca distancia que los separaba

-no vale- dijo Kagome haciendo un puchero

-claro que vale- dijo el ojiazul abrazando a la castaña

-Koga- le llamo

-lo siento Kag, no dijiste en que sitio se tenia que dar el beso, así que el beso en la mejilla, es valido

Ella solo bufo

-Kagome...

-que pasa Sango?

\- es tu turno- dijo maliciosamente

-oh no!

\- y me toca hablar a mi- comento Miroku

-lo teníais planeado ya no?

Los dos sonrieron

-por quien nos tomas?

-nunca haríamos eso...

*bueno, eso es lo que decís...*

-venga Miroku, sueltalo ya

-atrevete a pasar una noche entera, con un completo desconocido

-Miroku te has lucido...- dijo Koga

-wow! - exclamo Rin

-que? Como se te ocurre?- dijo Kagome

-una cosa...

-que Sango

-por que no vamos a la disco? Allí conocerás a ese desconocido

Las chicas agarraron a la azabache y le llevaron a una habitación

-ponte este vestido, ahora mismo te pintamos

El vestido era negro y muy apegado al cuerpo, resaltaban sus curvas y su redondeado trasero

-Estas para comerte - le dijo Ayame

-grrr- dijo Rin y de río

-y ahora yo te maquillare- la dijo Sango

-vamos allá

Sombreo sus ojos de negro y la echo rimel en las pestañas, se pinto los labios levemente con carmín y un poco de brillo de labios

Se escucho un silbido de parte del ojiazul

-ya me gustaría a mi ser el desconocido...

-shh, que te oye Ayame

\- estas hermosa Kagome

" la noche llego saco el maquinon como siempre jugarme la fria , si te sube a la nave siguiente do el plan voy a cumplir tus fantasías..."

La disco estaba llena, cuando entraron el grupo de amigos, habían cambiado la musica

-y esa cachorra?

-a quien miras perro?

-a la chica del vestido negro

-esta como un tren!

-es mía

La azabache giro su vista y se cruzo con una mirada dorada

-Miroku

-si Kag

-podre saber al menos el nombre del chico con el que este?- dijo sin parar de mirar hacia el ojidorado

-si te lo dice...

En ese momento, la mirada dorada del chico que estaba observando, se cruzo con la mirada chocolate

" ya dímelo se que la pasión te sube, sube..."

-voy a la pista

La azabache se fue alejando de sus amigos y acercandose mas al centro de la pista de baile

"Pidetelo, no lo pienses mas let's do it, do it..."

El ojidorado, que no había dejado de mirar a la azabache, se levantó y la siguió a la pista de baile

"No Baby no, mira como lo sacude, cude..."

Kagome vio como el ojidorado se fue acercando a ella, hasta que empezaron a bailar juntos

"Persiguelo, sale marca el ritmo hasta que sude, sude... No digas nada amor, solo la luna sabrá el secreto entre tu y yo.."

Kagome giro, para verle la cara mientras enredaba los brazos en su cuello.

El tenia cuerpo de adonis, sus ojos dorados, poco casuales...

Su melena plateada que caía en cascada por su espalda y esas grandes y cálidas manos que ahora mantenía cautiva su cintura

"Y yo tampoco amor, solo la luna sabrá el secreto entre tu y yo.."

-hola cachorrita- su voz era totalmente masculina, fuerte y sensual

\- hola cachorro - le contesto de igual manera

-bailas genial mi amor

-tu también lo haces

-gracias

"Tu cuerpo entra en calor, que a mi me pone fuera de control, averigua quien tiene el sabor, aguanta que la noche es de los dos..."

-como te llamas cachorrita?

-Kagome

"Yo se que tu quieres, yo te llevo al cielo, seguro que la noche es de los dos..."

-y tu querido?

-Inuyasha

"Yo no estoy jugando, yo tampoco juego, seguro que la noche es de los dos..."

El peliplata se acerco a su oido

-bueno Kagome, que sepas que la noche es de los dos - la susurro

Sus cuerpos se acercaron y sus labios se rozaron, hasta que se besaron...

"La noche es de los dos..."


End file.
